fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Damon Nyron
this is a wip please don't touch 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Damon originally came from a Bad Match, his mother a powerful Guster and his father a mere Talentless. However, by some given miracle, these circumstances didn't affect him in the least. Growing up, Damon noticed the vital shift in his parents' attitudes; from happy and loving to cold and distant. He, despite his young age, was smart enough to understand that the change was most likely because of him. After all, who wouldn't be ashamed of a child who was no good in anything? Damon wasn't perfect: something that needs to be put out first. Unlike his other elf counterparts, Damon often struggled with many things. It was a surprising shock to the Lost Cities when they realized that Damon had absolutely nothing he was good at and, to say the least, it hurt him a lot. His inability to understand school-related topics as fast as other elves was something many noticed and there it often led to bullying and hurtful teasing. Damon, during many occasions, found himself wishing that he could just hide under his bedsheet and disappear for the rest of his life. After all, no one really did care for him, did they? He was an outcast in a world of shining stars, a dim planet in a universe of bright constellations. But no matter how hard he tried, Damon couldn't find it in himself to be rude and unforgiving to others. He just didn't have it in him to be a bitter person. Something that often ran in his mind is, what are they going through? Could it have been worse than my history? Is it affecting them so much that they're acting like this? This was around the time Damon grew to be a person of kindness. He became easygoing and laid-back, despite much of the trauma he went through in life. He became someone others' began to admire and respect. It was around this time where he discovered his love for singing. Damon had been chilling out in a forest, needing some time to himself when he heard the soft songs of nearby birds. He was absolutely entranced. Then he found himself singing along to the birds. A fellow from a small music company overheard the young Flasher's voice and was struck speechless. He had never heard such raw talent and pure passion in a voice before. He needed to hire the twenty-year-old. And by some miracle, Damon agreed almost instantly once the offer was brought up. He was finally good at something - he finally had a talent others could be proud of. Since the company wasn't very big, he wasn't as popular or famous as other singers in the growing music industry, but Damon couldn't care less. There were still people out there who appreciated his music and that was more than enough for him. It was around this time that Apollo Bora joined the company and he and Damon were almost instantly paired up together for songs. Damon wasn't sure about Apollo, but he himself was overjoyed to have someone who could understand him. Someone who could be his friend. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Damon is an easy-going guy who knows how to keep a conversation going. While he isn't arrogant, he has an aura of charm that makes others instantly fall in love with him. However, he can be a bit insecure about himself at times, a result from all the bullying and rejection in his childhood. Yet at the thought of being the sunshine to someone else's day is enough to make those dark thoughts go away. He aspires to be someone others can look up to and is generally a really cool and funny guy to be around. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) His model is Jeon Jungkook (!!!). 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? One thing Damon is almost unrivaled at is his singing and lyrics. He pours everything he has into them for the sake of actually being known, respected,'' admired'' about. However, it is never a good idea to mix him and art together. He absolutely sucks at it and would have it no other way. Something else he's known for is always being able to make others smile, no matter how gloomy their days may seem. However, his insecurity can often clash with that as well. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved